Um amigo, uma aposta, um amor
by Kagamichin
Summary: Um sempre perde e o outro sempre ganha, mas quem disse que o perdedor nao pode ser o real vencedor? [Yaoi][PoisonxIce][Último Capitulo ON!]
1. Chapter 1

**Um amigo, uma aposta, um amor

* * *

**

**N/A¹: EXPLICAÇÕES LÁ EM BAIXO!**

**Legenda:** (_Meus leitores não seriam nada sem ela xD_)

— Eu Amo Saga – fala

"_Eu Amo Saga" – pensamento_

**

* * *

**

1ª Aposta, Camus, o vencedor

Tudo começou por causa de uma aposta, uma maldita aposta entre amigos, pra variar, ele ganhou novamente, e eu tive que fazer o que prometi a ele...

- Isso, muito bem, arrume tudo, não deixe nada fora do lugar, quero ver tudo brilhando, tudo em seu devido lugar e aliás, me trás um copo de água, não precisa ser gelada, eu mesmo faço isso...

- To indo, to indo Lord Camus... – Diz Milo com um ar tedioso –

Logo, Milo volta com um copo de água e entrega para Camus.

- Ta aqui a sua água.

- Obrigado, agora termina logo isso...

- Pode deixar até de noite com certeza vai estar tudo organizado... – _"Poxa, ta certo que isso era uma aposta. Mas bem que o Geladinho ai podia me ajudar a arrumar a minha casa, ele é muito mais organizado do que eu, e enquanto eu estou aqui no trabalho duro e ainda tenho que servindo-lo, ele fica ali sentado no sofá lendo mais um daqueles livros de física chatos, não tem graça alguma neles. Não sei como ele consegue..."_ –

O tempo voava para Camus, mas para Milo o tempo não parecia querer passar dos 5 minutos. Após uma hora de muito esforço, por parte de Milo...

- Ufa! Finalmente terminei! Eu disse que até de noite eu acabava. – diz milo orgulhoso pelo trabalho feito, olhando todo seu quarto, impecável. – _"Dá até para se confundir com o quarto do Camus... Okay exagerei, mas que deu trabalho, ah isso deu..." –_

- É ta bom, mas demorou muito, pelo menos consegui terminar o meu livro. E então, gostou de ter que fazer novamente a limpeza de sua casa em outra de nossas apostas que eu ganhei, como sempre? – Camus da um leve sorriso de canto, fitando Milo que estava esparramado pela cama, de tão cansado. –

- Você ainda diz só um 'Tá bom'? Ah Camyu!

- Poderia estar melhor...

- Tsc... Tudo bem. Alias! Como é que vou achar as minhas coisas agora?! Zeus! Preferia ele como era antes. Mas pelo menos o coloquei em ordem.

- Hunf... Você não tem jeito Milo.

- Por que mesmo eu perdi essa maldita aposta? É que o trabalho foi tanto que nem mais lembro do por que disso tudo. – Milo fala sem jeito, afinal, Camus odiava quando tinha que relembrar o escorpião de algo –

- Milo, Milo... – Camus dá uma pausa, passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos, respira fundo e recomeça – Eu apostei com você que o Mask não iria se entregar ao Dite, e você...

- E eu disse que ele ia se entregar aos encantos do Dite... Sim, sim, sim... Lembro... Daí eu disse que arrumaria todo o meu quarto, e você disse que se perdesse ia me deixar bagunçar a sua casa como ERA a minha... Quero o meu quarto de volta ao normal!

- Seu quarto agora está normal. – Camus deu ênfase ao 'agora' –

- Não está não, eu nem sei onde coloquei as minhas preciosas barras de chocolate!

- Nem irei discutir contigo, pois sei que não irá valer a pena. Mas pense, ao menos seu quarto está descente, pode passar, andar e ficar por aqui sem problemas de tropeçar em nada.

- Pra mim antes estava bom...

Camus apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, não falou mais nada, por que sabia que aquele escorpião era mais teimoso do que uma mula. Se começassem a discutir poderiam ficar ali até altas horas e sem chegar à conclusão alguma.

Camus resolveu deixar Milo descansar, voltando para sua casa. Milo não conseguia mais mexer um músculo se quer e adormeceu como estava, atirado na cama e com as roupas que usava.

**(To Be Continued...)

* * *

**

N/A: Re-postada! Coloquei umas coisinhas a mais, mas nada de muito grande. Espero as reviews! Eu quero, preciso, necessito delas!

Esperem pelo próximo capitulo, pois logo, logo ele vem.

**Chantagem!** (_Gemini Sakura não deixa passar uma xP)_ Se eu não tiver pelo menos **CINCO** Reviews eu NÃO continuo a re-postar e NÃO continuo ela! Palavra de _Gemini Sakura!_ ò.ó/

**Galaxian Kissus, Ja ne n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –

* * *

_

**N/A¹:** _Deixem uma review n.n Sua opinião conta e muito!_

* * *

**Legenda:** _(Meus leitores não seriam nada sem ela xD)_

— Eu Amo Saga – fala

"_Eu Amo Saga" – pensamento_

- Na casa de Gêmeos – troca de lugar

* * *

**Um amigo, uma aposta, e um amor**

2ª Aposta, novamente vencedor: Camus

No dia seguinte, Milo estava dormindo feito uma pedra, já era 10 horas da manhã e nada do escorpião se mexer na cama. Camus, que ao ver a demora do amigo para o encontrar, resolveu ir até a casa de escorpião. E qual não é sua surpresa ao entrar no quarto do escorpião e vê-lo dormindo. Chegou perto da cama e tentou acordar o escorpião dorminhoco.

– Milo, Hei! Milo acorda!

Dizia com a voz calma e tranqüila, balançando de leve o escorpião. Milo nem se quer se mexeu, estava na mesma posição da noite passada, esparramado na cama. Como o aquariano não teve êxito na sua tentativa de acordar o amigo sem se alterar, resolveu fazer o que Milo odiava, aproximou-se do interruptor ligando a luz e logo foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas, deixando que o sol passasse e os raios atingissem bem o rosto de Milo. Finalmente havia se mexido, um pouco, mas havia, seu sono mais pesado havia ido embora, o cavaleiro de aquário foi em direção á cama, sentando nela, chegou bem perto do rosto de Milo e usou o ultimo recurso:

- Irei roubar suas preciosas barras de chocolate se não acordar...

Falou em tom debochado, tranqüilo e com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Milo deu um salto da cama, nunca deixaria ninguém encostar em suas barras preciosas.

- Camus! Nunca tente fazer isso! Aliás, nunca lhe disseram que não se pode acordar um escorpião quando está dormindo?

Falou indignado, mas acabou rindo e se jogando em cima de Camus, enlaçando sua cintura. Apoiou sua cabeça no peito forte do aquariano e este apenas deu um abraço de leve e começou a rir também. Ficaram assim por um tempo, Milo levantou a cabeça e olhou para Camus, ambos pararam de rir e apenas um leve sorriso se desenhou na boca dos dois. Milo devagar foi chegando com sua boca mais perto da de Camus. O aquariano também, devagar ia se aproximando cada vez mais da boca de Milo. Quando ambos estavam quase as encostando...

- Hei! Milo, Camus! Venham logo, o Dite tascou o maior beijo no Shura e ele agora ta querendo arrebenta com a cara do peixinho, vamos logo, vocês não podem perder isso!

Aiolia saiu correndo e bateu a porta. Quando Aiolia entrou Camus quase caiu da cama, já Milo (não posso dizer o mesmo), por causa do susto, deu um pulou e sem querer se impulsionou para o lado, caindo sentado no chão.

- Vamos logo, irão precisar de nós para separar o Shura do Dite, não queremos menos um cavaleiro entre nós.

Sorriu Camus para Milo e o ajuda a levantar.

- Sim. Acho que não tem problema se eu for assim não é?

- Claro que não, nem vão perceber que você dormiu com a roupa de ontem, agora vamos!

- Mas antes poderíamos esperar essa dorzinha desgraçada passar?

Milo fez uma careta de dor, olhando suplicante para Camus.

- Não, vamos.

Camus saiu do quarto seguido por um Milo emburrado, este murmurou:

- Estraga prazeres...

– _Na arena do Santuário... –_

- Volta aqui Afrodite de peixes! Enfrente minha Excalibur!

- Shaka! Aiolia! Saga! Kanon! E quem mais esteja aqui presenciando isso, por favor, me ajudaaaaaaa!

Dite diz aos berros correndo por toda a arena, e Shura atrás ameaçando usar a Excalibur.

Camus e Milo chegam à arena e se juntam aos outros cavaleiros.

– Não impediram o Shura de matar o Dite?

– Ainda não Milo. Shura não tem coragem nem de admitir que gostou, imagina se vai ter coragem de mata-lo!

Kanon começa a rir e os outros o acompanha.

– Por Zeus! Um de vocês poderia segurar o Shurinha ou ta difícil!

Dite para um pouco de correr e olha serio com as mãos na cintura para Aiolia, Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Milo e Camus, que riam sem parar, mas logo Afrodite começa a correr novamente, pois o capricorniano havia o alcançado.

– Aiiiii! Por favooor!

Afrodite não pode evitar de dar um pequeno gritinho histérico, ao perceber que Shura estava quase o alcançando.

– Volta aqui Afrodite de Peixes! Seu desgraçado!

– É pelo jeito o Dite conseguiu deixar o Shura irritado. Devemos ajudar?

Pergunta Shaka, já com pena do cavaleiro de peixes.

- Hum... Naaaaum...

Todos dizem em coro.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Depois de um tempo Shura resolveu parar de persegui-lo e voltar para sua casa, mas jurou que se cruzasse o caminho com Afrodite acabaria com ele.

Quando o show acabou, todos voltaram a fazer o que haviam parado. Afrodite foi pedir uma ajudazinha para Mu, para voltar para casa. Mas antes, o ariano avisou que era melhor não passar perto de Shura por um bom tempo. Dite apensa concordou.

_oOoOoOoOo_

– Hei Camus! Só uma pergunta.

– Oui...

– Por que me acordou cedo?

Milo perguntou indignado com o amigo.

– Oras! Para treinar, ou esqueceu que iríamos fazer isso hoje?

– Pra falar a verdade...

– Você esqueceu como sempre.

Respira fundo e passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo. Milo ficou prestando atenção em todos os movimentos que Camus fazia, ate que este disse:

– Vamos treinar logo.

Durante o treino, Milo não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu de manha cedo, ele e se melhor amigo estavam quase se beijando, isso era loucura, não conseguia acreditar.

"_Será que eu... Estou amando o Camus?"_ pensa Milo um pouco assustado e surpreso com a resposta que o próprio havia pensado já de primeira.

O escorpião esqueceu os pensamentos, quando foi atingido por um soco de Camus e caiu no chão...

– Milo! Tudo bem com você?

Camus chega perto de Milo, dando a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar.

– Ah sim, ta doendo um pouco, mas to bem...

– Preste mais atenção da próxima vez.

– Ta certo, desculpa. Vamos recomeçar?

Milo pega a mão de Camus, levanta-se e tira o pó de sua roupa.

– Oui.

Camus da um sorriso, olhando Milo discretamente, coloca-se em posição de luta e recomeçam o treinamento. Desta vez, Milo prestava cada vez mais atenção ao homem a sua frente. Conseguiram treinar sem que Milo entrasse em seus devaneios novamente. Resolveram se sentar um pouco para fazer uma pausa, antes que chegasse á hora do almoço, e viram de longe dois cavaleiros correndo.

– Hunf! O Shura não vai desistir não?

– Pelo jeito não. Que tal uma aposta Camyu?

– De novo? Qual?

– Aposto que o Shura pega o Dite.

– E o que ganho se eu disser que ele não pega o Dite?

– Hum... Fico sem comer chocolate por três dias.

– A aposta é boa, mas só três dias!

– É. Mas se eu vencer seu quarto é meu por dois dias.

– Ai meu Zeus, se em um dia a casa dele fica em um estado deplorável, imagina dois dias esse escorpião no meu quarto... Mas tudo bem. Apostado.

Ambos se dão as mãos para firmar o acordo.

– Ah! Mas Milo o "pegar" não é no outro sentido, é no sentido de bater.

– Ok...

Milo suspira, dando-se por vencido.

_oOoOoOoOo_

Durante o almoço todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos, exceto Shura e Afrodite, ninguém havia visto eles desde o incidente de manha cedo...

– Alguém viu o Shura e o Afrodite?

Questiona Shaka, um pouco preocupado com o cavaleiro de peixes.

– Eu e o Camus quando paramos de treinar vimos o Shura correndo atrás do Dite, mas aonde eles foram não sabemos.

Diz Milo ainda com um pouco de comida na boca.

– Será que o Shura o pegou e agora esta fazendo ele se lamentar por aquilo que fez?

– Acho que não Mu, Shura não iria fazer mal ao Dite, afinal ele gostou.

Diz Kanon já se levantando da mesa e indo para a casa de gêmeos, junto com Saga, que estava um pouco a frente.

– Sei não, mas ainda acho que o Shura pega o Dite... – Aiolia –

Logo que todos terminam de almoçar, voltam para suas casas esperando alguma ordem de Athena.

_oOoOoOoOo_

No templo de Aquário, Milo e Camus conversavam animadamente sentados no sofá, quando Afrodite entra na casa de aquário pedindo ajuda, e Shura logo entra também.

– Mas que invasão é essa na minha casa?

Fala Camus indignado e serio como sempre.

Afrodite corre para o lado de Milo e Camus, ficando atrás deles para se esconder.

– Eu ia vir aqui pedir uma ajudazinha, mas o Shura me alcançou antes mesmo de eu poder falar com vocês...

– Ta certo Dite.

Camus respira fundo, tentando se acalmar para não congelar nenhum dos dois. Milo apensa acompanha com o olhar o que estava acontecendo.

Sem esperar mais, Shura, usando a velocidade da luz, consegue pegar Afrodite e prendê-lo na parede, Milo e Camus ficam chocados com o ato, mas não impedem nenhum movimento de Shura.

– Shura, por favor... Não faça isso...

A voz de Dite era suplicante, Shura estava com o braço erguido para usar a excalibur em Afrodite, mas quando foi acertá-lo, o capricorniano, errou o alvo de propósito, passando de raspão pelo rosto de Afrodite e deixando uma rachadura enorme na parede da casa de aquário. Dite respirou fundo aliviado e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Shura:

– Obrigado por reconsiderar... E me desculpa, não quis fazer por mal, mas é que... Ah! Deixa pra lá... Me desculpa?

Shura baixa os olhos e responde com a maior calma, mas segurando-se para não mudar de idéia:

– Sai daqui...

Ele liberta Afrodite, que até então estava preso na parede. O cavaleiro de peixes sai, mesmo sem que Shura tivesse dito algo, ele sabia que havia o desculpado.

Quando mais nenhum dos dois cavaleiros estava por perto, Milo e Camus se olharam.

– Não falei? Eu te disse que ele não ia fazer nada.

Milo estava espantado, podia jurar que venceria dessa vez...

– Eu... Não acredito... Aaaaiiii perdi de novo!

O Escorpião quase grita, mas se conforma com a derrota. Camus não importou-se com a rachadura que ficou na parede, de pois daria um jeito de arrumar, o mais importante agora era fazer Milo cumprir a promessa.

– Eu te disse Milo. Ainda não sei por que insiste em fazer essas apostas comigo.

Camus dá um sorriso de canto, olhando para Milo que havia se sentado novamente no sofá.

– Eu irei ficar três dias sem comer chocolate... Aaaah Camus!

Começa a espernear, deitando-se no sofá.

– Não fique assim, afinal são apenas três dias.

Milo para de espernear e encara Camus, sentando-se no sofá, olha Camus sério.

– Não da para mudar pra um dia?

Milo deixa aparecer um sorriso meigo em seus lábios e olhando, agora, com um olhar pidão, para Camus. Este o olha feio e responde com muita convicção:

– NÃO MILO!

**(To be continued...)

* * *

**

**N/A²:** Pois é minna, mais um capitulo re-postado. Esse dei uma mudada maior.

Agradecimentos a **Praj-sama **e a **Artemis de Libra** que deixaram uma review (olhos brilhando). E também agradeço a todos que leram, mas que não deixaram review T-T

Resolvi colocar o capitulo dois de uma vez, assim não demora tanto para eu continuá-la (como já deveria estar fazendo xD)

O capitulo três será re-postado amanhã, ou quem sabe (se tiver reviews) ainda hoje n.n

**_Façam uma Ficwriter Feliz, deixe uma Review!_**

**Galaxian Kissus, Ja ne n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence

_Disclaimer:__Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –_

**N/A¹:** _Demorei um pouquinho a mais, mas está ai, alias, já estou editando o 4º capitulo, acho que amanhã eu traga ele_

_**Legenda:**_ _(Meus leitores não seriam nada sem ela xD)_

— Eu Amo Saga – fala

"_Eu Amo Saga"_ – pensamento

- Na casa de Gêmeos – troca de lugar

**Um amigo, uma aposta, um amor**

3ºCap: Trégua nas apostas

– Na casa de escorpião, após dois dias da aposta –

– Eu quero o meu chocolateeeeeeeeeeee! Por favor, Camus, me dá ele!

Milo pulava, corria, se jogava, fazia de tudo para tentar pegar o chocolate das mãos de Camus, mas não conseguia nunca.

– Nem pensar Milo, aposta é aposta e você perdeu, agora agüenta.

– Aaaaaaaahhhh! Me dáááááá!

Milo se joga com tudo em cima de Camus e os dois caem no chão. Começam a rolar de um lado para o outro, mas Milo não conseguia pegar o dito chocolate. Camus conseguiu por fim ficar em cima de Milo e o segurar. Jogou a barra longe, para que o escorpião maníaco por chocolate não o pegasse.

– E então, desiste?

– Mas é claro que não Camus!

– Escorpião teimoso...

– Sou mesmo! E orgulhoso!

Milo começa a se debater em baixo de Camus, mas não teve sucesso. Camus não o soltava e nem diminuía a força com que o segurava por nada. Milo numa tentativa de desequilibrar o francês e pegar o chocolate joga seu corpo para cima, Camus sentiu toda a ereção de Milo, quando este se empurrou contra o aquariano, não se desequilibrou por pouco, mas ficou um pouco espantado com o volume que seu amigo tinha e estava bem em baixo de si.

Não demonstrou diferença alguma em sua expressão, mesmo tendo ficado espantado e não muito surpreso com o que havia abaixo dele, mas sem querer o soltou um pouco, o que fez Milo o empurrar e ir na direção, aonde a barra de chocolate caiu. Quando chegou perto, Camus agarrou-o por trás e puxou-o para longe da barra. Jogando o Escorpião na cama, foi rápido até a barra pegando-a e congelando-a, para que o escorpião não a devorasse.

Quando o aquariano puxou Milo por trás, o escorpiano sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha e seu membro reagir com aquele toque e aquele ato tão impensado de Camus. Sentiu que o Pingüim não era nem um pouquinho pequeno. Imaginou mil e uma coisas e deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando viu sua preciosa barra de chocolate congelada.

– Aaaaaaahhh! Camus! O que foi que você fez?

– Foi o único jeito que achei para você parar com isso.

Os olhos de Milo ficaram cheios de lágrimas, mas nenhuma caiu.

– Eu só queria um pedacinho...

– Ah Miluxo! Não fica assim, depois de hoje você vai poder comer chocolate à vontade. E pode parar de fazer esse teatro.

– Mas eu queria agora... Diminui da aposta só algumas horinhas. Não vai fazer diferença. Aliás! Não estou fazendo teatro nenhum, eu quero essa coisa que se chama chocolate!

– Não Milo, é uma aposta, agüente. E foi você mesmo que propôs.

– Ta certo, mas ainda estou inconformado com tudo isso.

Milo faz uma carinha triste e fica de joelhos na cama. Camus não agüentando a cena vai ate ele, senta-se, ao seu lado e faz com que Milo o olhe.

– Non fique assim, esse não é o Milo de escorpião que conheço.

O aquariano olha no fundo dos olhos do escorpião.

– Tudo bem Camyu.

Milo da um de seus melhores sorrisos, Camus também da um sorriso, um dos raros e os que somente Milo vê. Não resistindo Milo derruba o francês e fica por cima dele, chega perto de sua orelha e diz sensualmente:

– Que tal depois de terminar esta aposta começar outra? E te dou certeza que ganho?

– Você sempre diz a mesma coisa... Ate lá vamos ver.

Milo mordisca o lóbulo da orelha de Camus e deposita um leve beijo no pescoço alvo do francês. Camus sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e seu membro pulsar.

"_Que sensação é esta? E porque justamente com Milo?"_

Pensa Camus, já começando a ficar incomodo com a situação. Milo sente o membro de Camus em baixo de si e cada vez mais Milo ficava excitado. Camus estava parado, sem reação alguma, não sabia exatamente o que fazer numa hora dessas. Milo segurou os braços de Camus para que este não o empurrasse, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do francês e se aproximou de sua boca.

– Aquele dia, antes do Aiolia aparecer isso iria acontecer, não iria?

Milo disse em um tom de voz baixa e quase encostando suas bocas.

– Milo, pare de dizer besteiras e saia de cima de mim.

Camus pediu quase que num sussurro, sua voz saiu rouca, porém sensual aos ouvidos de Milo, que só escutou por estar perto. Camus estava um tanto assustado, e Milo estava quase o beijando. Ao perceber que o francês não sairia ou o empurraria, largou os braços dele, finalmente tomou coragem e o beijou. No inicio Camus não correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo depois as duas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro. Milo passeava sua mão pelo corpo de Camus, passando sua mão por dentro da camisa e descendo até o cós da calça, sem parar o beijo. Camus levantou a camisa de Milo, passando suas mãos nas costas do escorpião, dando leves arranhões. Ate que o bom senso veio a mete de Camus e empurrou Milo longe.

– Eu... Eu preciso ir...

Diz Camus um pouco ofegante e corado. Milo não teve chances de falar nada, Camus havia saído como um raio da casa de escorpião.

"_Ah Milo! Porque você? Porque tenho que sentir isso justamente por você? Por que fiz isso? Onde é que estava a minha cabeça para deixar você me beijar!"_

Camus ficou com esses pensamentos ate chegar na casa de aquário. Ao chegar foi direto ao quarto, deitou-se e adormeceu.

Em quanto isso em escorpião, Milo estava deitado na cama, quase pegando no sono quando um pensamento veio a sua mente:

"_Camus, só você para me deixar assim, nunca ninguém conseguiu, e você em apenas um segundo me deixou nesse estado. E esse beijo, foi tudo que sempre desejei. Você vai ser meu de algum jeito, mas vai ser. Ate o fim da próxima aposta você é meu. E tenho certeza de que desta vez eu irei ganhar..."_

Milo adormece com um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto e com apenas uma pessoa na mente, Camus.

**(To be continued...)**

**N/A²:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado. De agora em diante as coisas vão começar a complicar para o escorpião, ou será que é para o aquariano? Só lendo! Como já disse: o 4º capitulo não demora tanto e também garanto que é grandinho (pelo menos aqui no Word deu mais páginas do que esses três primeiros...), mas vocês não se importam em ler um pouco a mais, tenho certeza!

Momento chantagem (eu amo fazer isso xD)

Quero pelo menos 5 reviews! Afinal, eu ainda não tenho o 5º capitulo pronto, não escrevi quase nada o.o Então, quero mais reviews! ò.ó/


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –_

**N/A¹:** _Sorry pela demora, então, lá vai, sem mais enrolação! (Cap4 grandinho, presente pela demora xP)

* * *

_

**_Legenda:_** _(Meus leitores não seriam nada sem ela xD)_

— Eu Amo Saga – fala

"_Eu Amo Saga"_ – pensamento

**- Na casa de Gêmeos – troca de lugar

* * *

**

4º Capitulo – Dia sofrido e inicio de um plano

Na madrugada do santuário uma forte chuva caia sem parar, junto com raios e trovões. Nas casas todos estavam perdidos em seus sonhos, exceto um escorpião que não conseguia mais dormir, logo que a chuva começou. Foi para a cozinha pegar um copo de água, perambulou pela casa a procura de algo que o fizesse dormir, tentou ler, mas por fim voltou para a cama, ficou ali, deitado fixando seu olhar para um ponto qualquer do teto, fechou os olhos; a imagem de Camus e a cena do beijo vieram à mente, pensou em não abrir os olhos, mas o fez. Suspirou.

– Ai, ai Camus... O que deve estar fazendo? Será que esta dormindo mesmo?

Na casa de aquário Camus era outro que não conseguira mais dormir, não por causa da chuva ou dos raios e trovoes, mas pela lembrança que tivera enquanto dormia.

"_Como que fui me lembrar disso e justo quando estava dormindo. Como fui me lembrar daquele beijo... Que loucura! Preciso tentar esquecer e voltar a dormir."_

Após cinco minutos, Camus estava quase conseguindo dormir, quando sente alguém o observar. Num movimento rápido se levanta da cama e tenta descobrir o invasor.

– Calma Camus, sou eu.

– Hã? Milo? O que faz por aqui há essa hora?

– Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, pensei que também não estivesse conseguindo.

– Não estava mesmo. Mas porque tinha que vir aqui?

– Queria saber se estava tudo bem e também queria me desculpar por essa tarde que eu... – Milo baixa um pouco o tom de voz, mas encara Camus – te beijei...

– Era por isso que não estava conseguindo dormir? – _"Que desculpa esfarrapada Milo..."_

Mesmo com tal pensamento, Camus ficou um pouco surpreso do escorpião estar pedindo desculpas para ele.

– Milo, esqueça o que aconteceu que eu também esqueço. Agora pode voltar para a sua casa.

"_Bem que eu queria esquecer, mas não tem como por que te amo... como queria dizer isso a você... Não to pensando coisa com coisa, hunf... mas é a mais pura verdade, eu o amo..."_ – Milo –

– Isso me deixa mais calmo. Mas não foi bem por isso que não consegui dormir...

– Milo, não me vem dizer que foi por causa dessa chuva! – _"Não creio no que estou prestes a escutar..."_

– Pela chuva não, mas pelos raios...

O escorpião fala sem jeito, mas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"_Eu podia ter inventado uma desculpa melhor..."_

– Só você mesmo Milo...

Camus passa a mão pelos cabelos sedosos, respirando fundo.

"_Quem esse escorpião pensa que é!?"_

– Mas a diferença da chuva é grande, comparando com aqui. Por lá está bem mais forte. E quase nem da para ver e ouvir os raios daqui, já na minha casa...

– Ta Milo! Já chega. Durma aqui então. Mas só esta noite.

Milo abre um sorriso enorme.

"_Isso! Primeira tentativa de ficar mais próximo do Camus comprida!"_

– É serio?

Milo pergunta com um tom de indecisão na voz, mas por dentro estava dando pulos de alegria.

– Oui...

Milo não perdeu tempo, pulou em cima de Camus e ambos caíram na cama, Milo por cima de Camus, e este ultimo muito vermelho.

– Err... Milo, é para dormir, não para brincar e bagunçar a minha casa.

Camus empurra o escorpião para o lado e se ajeita para dormir. Milo também se ajeita, mas demora horas para pegar no sono, antes de fechar os olhos ele se levanta e da um leve beijo na bochecha de Camus, sem que este acordasse e dizendo bem baixo quase num sussurro:

– Boa noite meu Camus.

E dorme.

Na manhã seguinte, Afrodite entrou no quarto da casa de aquário para chamar Camus para descer ate a arena, quando abriu a porta depara-se com Milo deitado com a cabeça no peito de Camus o abraçando e Camus com um braço em volta da cintura de Milo. Quando viu a cena abriu um sorriso, fechou a porta do quarto bem devagar para que não fizesse barulho e desceu todas as escadas dando pulos de alegria.

Chegando à arena onde todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam treinando, puxou Shura pra um canto.

– Hei Dite! Qual é! O que pensa que estas fazendo?

– Aiii Shura, calma lá! Não vou fazer nada, só que eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você...

– Fale de uma vez...

– Hei Shura! Deixe esta bicha de lado e venha treinar homem!

– Respeito é bom e todos gostam

Diz lançando um olhar assassino para Mask.

– Já vou Mask, só deixa o Dite falar o que ele precisa comigo...

Shura faz um sinal para dar um tempo e o cavaleiro de câncer vai sentar-se com alguns outros cavaleiros que estavam descansando.

– Fale logo.

– Considere a melhor e mais nova novidade de todo o santuário... Eu estava passando pela casa de aquário, iria chamar o Camus para treinar, já que normalmente faço isso...

– E daí? E isso é novidade?

– Você não me deixa terminar, como é que vou falar a novidade? Bem, como estava dizendo, fui ate o quarto dele e adivinha que cena que vi!

– O Camus se trocando... Grande coisa - balança os ombros. –

– NÃO! EU VI O MILO E O CAMUS AGARRADOS, DEITADOS NA CAMA!

Afrodite gritou tão alto que todos os presentes ouviram e ficaram olhando pasmos para Dite.

– Como é que é?

Shura desta vez havia ficado muito surpreso, piscou varias vezes, até que conseguiu 'digerir' o que havia escutado.

– É isso mesmo que você... Quer dizer VOCES ouviram... Milo e Camus dormiram juntos esta noite.

– Olha só, o escorpião conseguiu então finalmente pegar a sua presa. Deve ter ocupado muito veneno para isso acontecer.

Kanon fala e começa a rir logo em seguida, assim como os demais presentes, que não puderam evitar, afinal, Milo estava atrás de Camus a um bom tempo, e nunca conseguira mais do que uma simples amizade.

– É e o cubo de gelo pelo jeito cedeu e tudo...

Mais risadas com o comentário de Aiolia.

No meio de toda a confusão, aparece Milo serio e Camus, mais serio ainda, ambos olharam para todos como se fossem matar um por um. Ambos já sabiam o que havia ocorrido, pois quando Dite estava fechando a porta, Milo acordou e viu o cavaleiro saindo. Quando Camus soube quase quis matar Milo, assim como Dite, mas não o fez, usou o máximo de seu autocontrole para não voar no pescoço de Dite. Todos os cavaleiros voltaram aos seus treinos, mas sempre dando risadas baixas e comentários entre eles, sem que o aquariano ou o escorpiano escutassem.

Naquela manhã o único assunto era Milo e Camus.

Na hora do almoço, todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos, inclusive Athena. Na mesa dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, Afrodite e Shura ficavam olhando de canto para Milo e Camus que estavam sentados ao lado, e dando risadinhas, Saga e Kanon trocavam olhares maliciosos um para o outro, Mu e Shaka comiam sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados, Aldebaran, Mask e Aiolia como estavam longe do Aquariano e do Escorpião, faziam comentários sobre o que havia ocorrido na casa de aquário na noite passada, Milo e Camus estavam sentados um do lado do outro, dando olhares mortais para todos que estavam na mesa os olhando. Nenhum dos dois conseguira comer direito, Camus foi o primeiro a acabar de comer, saiu da mesa e foi direto para sua casa. Não demorou muito para que Milo também saísse, saiu comendo uma barra de chocolate que havia levado. Passou pela casa de aquário e entrou, precisava falar com Camus, desde aquele dia do beijo não conseguia tirar o aquariano da cabeça. Estava decidido, iria falar tudo para ele.

Estava tudo quieto, mas Milo sabia que ele estava por ali, vasculhou por toda a casa e não o encontrou, resolveu então ir ate o quarto, único lugar onde não havia o procurado. Abriu a porta devagar, entrou e a fechou. O quarto estava como sempre arrumado e o cavaleiro deitado na cama, Milo se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Camus.

– Camus, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... – diz com a voz um pouco baixa, e olhando fixamente para o aquariano. -

– Fale Milo.

– Bem, é que... Pra falar a verdade não sei por onde começar...

Fala meio sem jeito, mas olhando ainda para Camus.

– De preferência pelo inicio...

Camus já estava um pouco irritado com a demora de Milo e com aquele olhar sobre si.

– Ah Camus! Isso eu sei!

– Pois bem, fale logo então.

– Ta certo, não me interrompa então. – Camus afirma balançando a cabeça. – Camus, desde aquele dia do beijo, eu realmente não consigo mais parar de pensar em você. Minhas duvidas foram pro espaço, tenho certeza que sinto algo muito forte por você e sei que talvez não seja correspondido. Mas, mesmo que você não goste do que irá escutar, não deixe de ser meu amigo. Camus, o que estou tentando dizer é que... Eu... Eu... – Milo respira fundo – Eu te amo!

Um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre o local, Camus estava pasmo com o que havia escutado, e não sabia nem como reagir, ou o que dizer. Milo não havia tirado os olhos de Camus, sabia que poderia ser congelado, morto, ou expulso da casa de aquário e nunca mais Camus quisesse falar com ele, mas não havia mais como voltar atrás, Milo sabia que as conseqüências de tudo isso poderiam ser horríveis, mas iria suportar. Amava Camus e isso nunca iria mudar.

– Milo, como pode ter tanta certeza do que diz? Aquilo foi um acidente, um acidente que não ira nunca mais acontecer. Portando, não se iluda com coisas tão banais. Isso que acabou de me dizer não passa de um sentimento que logo vai ir embora e nem vai mais lembrar que um dia isso aconteceu. Não irei te congelar ou não falar com você por ter falado isso e não se preocupe Milo, pois a amizade vai ser a mesma, pode contar comigo sempre.

Camus não queria dizer tais palavras à Milo, queria dizer que o amava também, mas não podia, não tinha coragem e também não tinha certeza de que ele estava falando a verdade. Não queria se iludir por alguém que apenas iria o usar e depois joga-lo fora e esquece-lo.

Logo após Camus terminar de falar, Milo desaba em lagrimas. O aquariano vai ao lado de Milo e lhe da um abraço.

– Milo, non fique assim. Você tem muito tempo ainda para encontrar alguém que ame realmente e que esta pessoa também o ame. Então non chore.

– Claro Camus, pra você é tão fácil dizer tais palavras, afinal você é o mestre do gelo. – Milo dá ênfase ao 'mestre do gelo' - Acho que todo esse tempo que ficamos amigos, não adiantou nada para que seu coração frio amasse ou simplesmente gostasse de alguém.

Milo empurra Camus e sai correndo da casa de aquário, sem olhar para trás e ainda com lagrimas nos olhos.

"_Eu sou mesmo um idiota... Ao pensar que o cubo de gelo havia derretido um pouco, mas nada. Como sempre frio. Mas mesmo que ele tenha proferido aquelas palavras, e que continua frio e sem sentimentos, eu o terei, ou não me chamo Milo de Escorpião."_

Pensa Milo passando como um raio pela casa de libra. Chegando na casa de escorpião e vai ate seu quarto, se deita e adormece pensando em algum plano para ter o aquariano somente para ele.

No dia seguinte, na casa de escorpião, Afrodite passa por escorpião e vai ate o quarto de Milo para acordá-lo.

– Milooooo! Acorda preguiçoso!

Dite chega ao quarto fazendo o maior barulho, acordando Milo que leva um susto.

– O que! Onde? Como! Por quê! Camuuuusss! – Milo pula da cama e fala o mais rápido possível, sem esperar respostas. – Ah! Dite, é você... O que quer?

Dite olha para ele e da um sorriso enorme e retorna a falar.

– Ta amando o Cubo de gelo é? Para ter falado o nome dele quando te acordei... Ta preocupado com ele também...

– Cala a boca Dite! Não é isso! É que... –Milo faz uma pausa para pensar. -

– É que... – Dite insiste. –

– É que... Ah Dite! Não enche e diz o que quer logo!

– Ta certo. Nada não, só vim te acordar, afinal temos que ir fazer aquelas 'coisitas' para a Saori. Lembra que ela pediu para nós dois?

– Hum... Coisas, que coisas? Não to lembrado...

– Aaaaiiii Miluxo! Sempre esquecendo de tudo! – Dite da uma pausa e pensa -_"Esquece de tudo, mas de um tal de Camus nunca"._

– Dite... Quer continua e parar de sorrir tanto...

– Ah desculpa. Como ia dizer... A Saori tinha pedido que nós fossemos juntos com ela comprar umas roupas.

– É mesmo... Mas tem que ser agora?

Afrodite afirma balançando a cabeça.

– E caso contrário, se não for com ela vai arranjar confusão. Vamos indo!

– Mas porque tinha que ser justo eu ir junto, só você já não bastava? É você que entende de vestidos e acessórios, eu não entendo nada disso.

– Ah Milo! Para de reclamar e vamos!

Afrodite sai do quarto, antes que Milo fizesse mais alguma reclamação. Quando Dite bate a porta do quarto, Milo enfia a cabeça no travesseiro e começa a blasfemar, gritar, e espernear.

– Porque EEEUUUUUU! - logo para e se ajeita. -

Enquanto isso Dite e Saori estavam á espera de Milo no carro para irem as tão esperadas compras de Saori. Dite estava olhando pela janela do carro em direção das 12 casas, mais especificamente para a casa abaixo da sua, a de aquário.

"_Ai, Ai Milo, quando vai admitir para os outros que ama Camus? Todos já sabem ou desconfiam. Se você ao menos pedisse para alguém te ajudar a conquistá-lo..."_

Pensava Dite, que é interrompido de seus pensamentos por um Milo atrasado, que vinha correndo como um louco, tropeçando por tudo que era canto para chegar ao carro.

– Oi Dite. Olá Senhorita Saori. – da uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. - Me desculpem pelo atraso. Me atrasei muito? – diz ainda um pouco ofegante. –

– Não, não Milo, só quase uma hora...

Diz Dite quase rindo do jeito que o escorpião havia chegado, mas se conteve.

– Entre logo Milo de escorpião, não quero me atrasar para as minhas compras.

Milo entra no carro a contra gosto e logo partem.

"_Além de mimada é mandona também. Como é que o Seiya pode agüentar ela... É por isso que dizem que o amor é cego. Acho que não posso falar nada sobre isso também. Ai Camus porque disse aquilo tudo ontem, e também olha a minha idéia de falar aquilo para você. Sou um estúpido em pensar que ele havia mudado..."_ – Pensa Milo. –

– Sou um estúpido, idiota... – Murmura Milo em voz baixa, mas que foi ouvido por Dite, que estava ao seu lado. –

– Não diga uma coisa dessas Milo, você não é nada disso.

Afrodite fala baixo para que Saori não os escutasse do banco da frente, e olha de canto para Milo.

– Não tenho culpa se é verdade, eu fiz a maior burrada de minha vida. Nem sei por que fui falar tudo àquilo para Camus. E... Porque to falando isso para você? Ai céus, agora sim que vou ser perseguido pelo santuário inteiro!

– Calma Milo! Não irei falar para ninguém não. Não faço fofocas de pessoas que confiam em mim. E está me falando isso porque precisa de ajuda. Não precisa de ajuda para conquistar o Cubo de gelo, quero dizer o Camus?

Milo ficou perplexo, nunca imaginara que Afrodite poderia ser tão amigo e tão confiável. Sentiu-se seguro e estava precisando mesmo de alguém para ajuda-lo. E quem melhor do que Afrodite de peixes para ajuda-lo?

– Ta certo, preciso mesmo. – Milo baixa a cabeça convencido que precisava de ajuda. -

– Então levante essa cabeça e vamos á luta! Irei fazer com que Camus seja seu. Confia em mim?

– Falando assim é impossível não confiar. – Milo abre um sorriso e olha para Dite. -

– Então hoje á noite na sua casa logo após a janta conversaremos melhor sobre esse assunto.

**- Enquanto isso nas 12 casas... –**

Camus acorda e vai até a casa de escorpião. Procura em todos os cantos da casa e nada de encontrar o maldito escorpião.

"_Onde é que aquele escorpião foi se enfiar. Ele não é de sair assim sem falar comigo, o que ele deve estar aprontando..."_ – pensa Camus muito desconfiado. –

Camus desce até a arena e se depara com Shura no caminho.

– Buenos díaz Camus!

– Bonjour Shura. Viu o Milo por ai?

– Pode esquecer que usted não ira encontra-lo por aqui até de noite. Nem ele, e nem o Afrodite.

"_Nem ele e nem... Afrodite!? O que o meu Milo estaria fazendo com ele e... Hei! Calma lá Camus, ele não é seu!"_

– Mas onde eles foram? Que eu lembre, Milo não tinha nada para fazer hoje, pelo menos non me avisou nada.

– Não se preocupe Aquário. Ellos só foram juntos com a Saori fazer compras. Ela havia pedido para que fossem juntos.

– Ah, oui. Então está certo. Merci.

– Disponha. Vai fazer o que agora que o Milo não está aqui? Afinal, normalmente vocês dois treinam juntos.

– Isso é uma boa pergunta.

– Treine comigo, já que o Dite não está e o Mask está treinando com o Aldebaran.

– Tudo bem. Então vamos.

Shura e Camus começam a treinar, ambos sem usar seus golpes. Shura cai no chão cinco vezes, e Camus três. O treino de todos se estendeu um pouco mais, terminando quase meio-dia e meia.

Por ordem de Saori, os cavaleiros de ouro presentes, deveriam arrumar todo o templo de Athena para que quando ela chegasse estivesse tudo em ordem. Assim que terminaram o 'almoço relâmpago', estavam todos no templo de Athena, começando a limpeza e a arrumar tudo. Para facilitar, dividiram as tarefas. Coisa que não foi fácil fazer, cada um queria a parte mais fácil de ajeitar, mas por fim, Dohko, conseguiu organizar e fazer com que todos não reclamassem.

– Decidam: ou todos cooperam ou então serei forçado a alem de falar para a Saori que vocês não queriam obedecer a ordem dela, irei também fazer vocês TODOS treinarem ainda mais, sem descansar! – ameaça Dohko

– Essa foi uma boa para fazer eles obedecerem – Shion diz baixo para que só Dohko ouvisse. –

Depois de quase serem entregues para Athena e forçados a treinarem mais, os cavaleiros tiveram as tarefas finalmente divididas.

Camus, Shura e Saga lavavam, secavam, guardavam e ajeitavam toda a louça que havia na cozinha.

– Essa garota não tem empregados que chega para fazer isso! E olha só a bagunça disso tudo! – Shura estava perplexo com a desorganização da cozinha. –

– Tá pior que o quarto do Milo... – Saga não pode deixar de fazer o comentário. –

"_Desde quando o Saga sabe tanto assim sobre o Milo?"_

– Oui, é mesmo. Mas vamos lá. Caso contrario não iremos acabar tudo até que ela chegue...

Mu, Shaka e Aiolia tiravam o pó dos móveis e objetos.

– Pelo menos não é um trabalho difícil ficar tirando o pó... – Shaka –

– É melhor do que ter que arrumar o quarto da Saori.

– Devo concordar Aiolia.

Aldebaran, Mask e Kanon limpavam o chão e arrumavam algumas coisas que estavam fora do lugar.

– Isso é a coisa mais fácil que tem... Sem contar que é rápido. – Aldebaran. -

– Sim, sim... O bom mesmo é que não tivemos que arrumar o quarto da Saori. – Mask –

– Nem lembre. Coitados dos que ficaram com ele. Devem estar sofrendo nesse momento...

Dohko, Shion e Aiolos arrumavam o quarto de Saori, que por sinal estava uma bagunça.

– Meu Zeus! Como é que uma Deusa pode ter um quarto tão bagunçado... – Aiolos fica espantado com a bagunça do quarto. –

– Podendo caro Aiolos, podendo... – diz Dohko tentando conformar Aiolos e se conformar. Shion só afirma positivamente com a cabeça. -

Depois de umas duas horas arrumando, limpando e consequentemente ajudando-se, finalmente acabaram. Tudo estava impecável.

– Se não fosse por nós isso nunca ficaria assim. – orgulha-se Kanon. –

– É... Mas o bom é que a tortura terminou. Se me dão licença vou para a minha casa. – diz Aiolos, dando as costas para todos e descendo as escadas. -

– To indo também tenho muitas coisas para fazer ainda. – Mask desce também. -

E assim todos vão para as suas respectivas casas.

– **Na casa de aquário –**

Camus estava deitado em sua cama fitando o teto. E pensando em Milo.

– Será que você está bem com a Saori? Muitas vezes ela já tentou dar em cima de você... O que deve estar fazendo...

Camus fecha os olhos e cochila, eliminando qualquer pensamento de sua mente. Menos a imagem de Milo.

**- No Shopping -**

– Afrodite! Olha! Fiquei bonita! – Saori se olha no espelho do provador, fazendo pose, olha para Afrodite e para Milo, que estava quase louco de tantas vezes que ouvira isso. -

– Está deslumbrante Senhorita Saori. – Dite olha para ela de cima para baixo, reparando em todos os detalhes do vestido escarlate. –

– E você Milo, o que achou?

Milo olha, pede para dar uma volta, como se estivesse interessado e por fim diz:

– Está maravilhoso. Combinou com a Senhorita.

A atendente se aproxima e pede se ela iria levá-lo. Saori afirma positivamente com a cabeça.

Ao saírem da loja, Milo e Afrodite já estavam com mais de vinte sacolas nas mãos.

– Hei Senhorita Saori – diz Dite. – Já não está na hora de voltarmos?

– Não Dite, falta ainda uma coisinha. E ela está naquela loja – aponta para a loja. Era mais uma loja de grife. –

Saori saiu na frente dos dois cavaleiros e entrou na loja.

– Ai céus, quando isso vai acabar... – Milo já estava sem paciência. -

– Calma Milo, nós já vamos embora e então conversaremos sobre aquele assunto pendente entre nós.

– Nossa! Ainda lembra! Eu nem me lembrava, estou tão cansado de correr de um lado para o outro, segurar sacolas, pacotes, dar opiniões que acabei me esquecendo...

– Sabia que iria esquecer. Mas não importa, depois conversamos. Agora vamos rápido até lá se quisermos chegar para o jantar.

Dite e Milo foram até a loja, ficaram olhando todas as roupas e sapatos que Saori experimentava. Davam suas opiniões, mas nunca contrariando a Deusa, se não quisessem ser mortos por achar que ficou feio, quando ela achara que ficou divino. Depois de uma hora na loja decidindo o que iria comprar finalmente Saori comprou mais um vestido rosa, justo e em ponta. Que deixava a amostra parte de sua perna e que desenhava perfeitamente o corpo.

Por fim saíram, e foram direto para o carro que os esperava em frente ao shopping. Saori entrou se acomodou e ficou conversando com Dite sobre vestidos, assessórios e sobre as compras. Milo sentou e ficou quieto até chegarem ao Santuário. Já cansado demais de ficar perto de Saori, Milo pegou todas as compras dela e foi direto para o Templo de Athena deixar tudo por lá, ao passar pela casa de Aquário não viu seu guardião, olhando a hora imaginou que já estivesse dormindo e não foi incomodá-lo, saiu da casa de Aquário rápido, tinha um assunto muito importante para resolver com um certo cavaleiro de Peixes. Chegou ao Templo de Athena, colocou as compras em cima da cama da Deusa e saiu em direção á casa de Peixes, Dite já se encontrava lá, esperando o escorpião para jantarem e conversarem.

– Mas e então Milo, começaremos nosso assunto enquanto comemos ou prefere deixar para depois?

– Já que estou aqui começamos, pois é uma longa história...

Dite se sentou melhor, servindo para ambos um pouco de chá. Milo começou a contar toda a história, desde quando tudo havia começado, no dia em que ele mesmo resolveu começar a fazer apostas com Camus. Dite prestava atenção a cada detalhe, sempre degustando um pouco do chá. A cada pausa que Milo fazia ele tomava quase todo chá que havia na xícara e Dite aproveitava para fazer umas intervenções, perguntas, opiniões, sugestões. Até que Milo acaba a história e Afrodite já havia bolado um plano de como conquistar Camus. A partir daquele momento as únicas coisas que eram faladas era Camus e no dito plano de Afrodite.

**(To Be Continued...)

* * *

**

**_N/A:_** _Well minna, de agora em diante é tudo capitulo que não escrevi ainda, então não se assustem com a demora, o próximo capitulo já tem um inicio, acho que nesse final de semana eu o posto, mais tardar na próxima semana. Se eu demorar mais, podem me matar XD_

_**Cantinho agradecimentos especiais...**_

_E eles vão para:_

**Artemis de Libra** - é esses olhinhos pidões sempre ajudam afinal ;D

**Ayuki-san** - Camyu é do Milo, nao tente tirá-lo daquele escorpião, se nao acho que leva algumas agulhas escarlates xD

**Prajna Alaya** - Praj-sama! É Camyu e seus raciocinios u.u estraga prazeres...

**Sara** - Mais uma leitora (olhinhos brilhando) Arigatou n.n

**virgo nyah** - Camyu se abalar nao é facil, mas acontece...

_**Voltando ao cantinho da Autora Baka Gemini Sakura...**_

_Quantas review falando do Camyu o.o percebi isso agora xD_

_Façam uma Ficwriter Feliz, deixe uma Review!_

**Galaxian Kissus, Ja ne n.n/**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ _Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –

* * *

_

_**N/A¹:** Gomen pela demora n.n"

* * *

_

**Legenda:** (_Meus leitores não seriam nada sem ela xD_)

— Eu Amo Saga – fala

"_Eu Amo Saga"_ –_ pensamento_

**- Na casa de Gêmeos –** **troca de lugar

* * *

**

**5ª Aposta – Plano e ação?**

Já se passava da meia noite e Afrodite já havia bolado tudo para Milo colocar o plano em ação, o único problema era tirar Camus do Santuário e puseram-se a pensar novamente em um outro plano para tirar o 'Cubo-de-gelo' do Santuário.

— E se disséssemos para a Athena que você viu um vestido lindo numa loja do shopping, mas esqueceu de comentar, daí pede para ela levar o Camus junto, dando como desculpa que todos os outros cavaleiros não podem de maneira alguma faltar os treinos e largar os novatos para ir com ela.

— Miluxo, ás vezes você tem cada idéia esplendida! Merece um beijo!

Afrodite falou todo empolgado.

— Não, dispenso o seu beijo. Prefiro um beijo do meu pingüim.

Milo começa a imaginar já todo o plano em ação, agora era só esperar até de manhã para que começasse. Milo despediu-se de Afrodite e voltou para a casa de escorpião, sorrateiramente, para que ninguém descobrisse que estava na casa de peixes até altas horas, com certeza se descobrissem iam pegar no seu pé.

Chegando a casa de escorpião, foi direto para o banheiro, retirou toda a roupa, ligou o chuveiro e entrou. A água morna que caia sobre seu corpo, era como um remédio para afastar qualquer tensão e por incrível que pareça, estava muito relaxado. Saiu do banho, colocou uma bermuda qualquer e deitou-se na cama, fitou o teto demoradamente e acabou fechando os olhos. Em menos de cinco minutos, lá estava Milo perambulando a casa de escorpião, estava tão ansioso para colocar o plano em prática, que não conseguia parar de pensar nele, ou em como seria a reação de Camus, quando visse o que o aguardava.

— Ah aquele francês, me deixa louco! Será que não podia ser mais fácil não!? Se bem que se fosse fácil não ia ter graça...

Milo deu um sorriso de canto e voltou para o quarto. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e retirou de lá uma barra de chocolate, começou a come-la.

— Ai se o Camus me visse comendo essa coisinha preciosa e gostosa, só não tão gostosa quanto aquele picolé...

Milo dá mais um mordida e logo é tomado por pensamentos maliciosos, já tendo uma excelente idéia de como podia fazer tudo ficar mais interessante. O único, porém, era que Camus não iria aceitar tão fácil. Mas como Milo disse: se não fosse difícil, não teria graça.

**—No outro dia—**

Milo acordou muito disposto, para quem não dormira quase a noite inteira. Subiu até a décima segunda casa correndo, por sorte não vira Camus ao passar pelo templo de aquário. Chegou na casa de peixes e afobado já entrou chamando pelo guardião da casa.

— Afrodite, diga logo. Conseguiu?

Afrodite que estava tomando seu café da manhã sossegado, olhou Milo pelo canto dos olhos e fez sinal para que este se sentasse. Assim, Milo o fez. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para o pisciano, encarando-o nos olhos, enquanto o mesmo tomava calmamente o restante de café que havia em sua xícara.

— Afrodite, está me escutando?

Milo fez sinal com as mão, abanando-as em frente a face de Afrodite, que suspirou pesadamente, depositando a xícara, já vazia, em cima da mesa. Por fim, olhou para Milo, que parecia ansioso demais para saber a resposta.

— Milo, sabes que horas são?

— Hm... Dez e meia?

Falou com certa incerteza.

— Sim, dez e meia, querido. E achas que aquela Deusa já acordou?

Milo suspira, passando a mão direita pelos cabelos, mostrando todo o seu nervosismo.

— Argh! Nós temos que acordar cedo todos os dias e ela não podia acordar cedo pelo menos uma única vez!?

O cavaleiro de peixes nega com a cabeça.

— Mas na pior das hipóteses, se ela não aceitar levar o Camus, eu me encarrego de cuidar dele, levando-o para qualquer lugar longe do templo de aquário ou simplesmente distraindo ele com alguma coisa. – Afrodite coloca o dedo indicador no queixo, como se estivesse pensando – Se bem que será complicado. Afinal, é muito complicado Ele fazer alguma coisa, que não esteja nos planos do dia dele.

— Eu sei que irá conseguir Dite. Confio plenamente em você e nesse nosso plano. Só espero que tudo dê certo para mim nisso tudo.

— Ah, mas é claro que irá dar tudo certo Miluxo! Onde está o seu orgulho?! O seu otimismo?! Estou estranhando...

— Hunf... Meu orgulho nunca me deixa Dite, são só pequenas incertezas, quanto ao Camus.

— Entendo...

Ficaram em silencio, Afrodite encarando Milo e este fitando um ponto qualquer do chão.

— Vai dar certo não vai? – Milo fala perdido em pensamentos –

Silencio.

Mais silêncio.

Um suspiro de Afrodite.

E um grito histérico.

— MILO! PARA COM ESSA NOIA! VAI DAR CERTO SIM!

Milo assusta-se, olhando para o cavaleiro a sua frente, de pé, este estava com as mãos na cintura, olhando-o com um olhar assassino, o qual Milo, nunca imaginaria que Afrodite poderia ter. Este engoliu em seco.

— Er... Dite...

— NÃO DIGA NADA MILO. NÃO ACREDITA QUE CONSEGUES? ARGH! - Afrodite acalma-se, voltando a falar normal - Olha Miluxo, eu sei muito bem o quanto capaz você é, então para com isso e pode começar a colocar o plano em prática e A-G-O-R-A!

Afrodite dá ênfase a ultima palavra, falando-a mais alto. Milo levanta-se e assente com a cabeça.

— Está certo Dite. Eu consigo, você tem razão. E irei começar agora.

Dizendo isso Milo saiu correndo da casa de peixes. O guardião, olhou-o partir com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_É isso mesmo Milo, você consegue."_

**— Casa de escorpião, meio-dia e meia —**

— Não, não está bom... Argh! Odeio fazer essas coisas... Mas é por uma boa causa!

Milo pôs-se a escrever novamente. Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu que alguém adentrava em seu templo. Aproximou-se do cavaleiro de escorpião por trás, colocando a mão em seu ombro, o que fez com que Milo rapidamente virasse o papel a cima da mesa e levanta-se de supetão.

— Ah! É você Dite. E eu pensando que era o Camus ou qualquer outro cavaleiro... Ufa...

Disse Milo, que por fim, deixou-se sentar na cadeira. Fazendo um gesto para que Afrodite senta-se também, este negou.

— Desculpe pelo susto. Mas vim aqui apenas para dizer que ambos já sairam.

Afrodite piscou para Milo e saiu da casa de escorpião, mas antes gritou:

— Plano em ação!

E subiu as escadas até seu templo.

Milo suspirou e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios. Era agora. Pegou o papel que estava escrevendo e os lírios que estavam em uma jarra, subindo as escadas até aquário.

**— Casa de Aquário, provavelmente seis da noite... —**

Camus chegou ao seu templo e foi direto para seu quarto. Pegou roupas limpas, entrou no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro, despiu-se e foi para debaixo do chuveiro. Deixou que a água escorresse por todo o seu corpo, relaxando. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Milo veio a sua mente, sentiu seu coração acelerar, abriu subitamente os olhos, balançando a cabeça, como se fazendo tal ato a imagem e esses sentimentos fossem sumir. Suspirou, fechou o chuveiro, secou-se e vestiu-se. Chegou á cozinha, pegando alguma coisa para comer e direcionou-se para a mesa. Nela encontrou alguns lírios num vazo com um bilhete. Deixou o que havia pego em cima da mesa, olhou para as flores e para o bilhete.

"_Quem será que fez isso? Será que... Não, duvido. Nunca que Ele faria isso... Ou faria?"_ Sentiu seu coração acelerar novamente, queria que fosse dele, mas e se fosse, o que faria? Não podia deixar-se levar por esses sentimentos. Isso estava errado, não?

Pegou o bilhete, abriu-o e pôs-se a ler:

_Camus,_

_Não importa a sua resposta, não importa o que você pense, mas eu preciso muito dizer o quanto o amo._

_Desde pequenos nossa amizade sempre foi algo a mais para mim, porém não notei isso, não até agora, pois agora sei que sempre te amei. Te amo e sempre irei te amar._

_Por favor, desculpe-me por dias atrás, se fui muito precipitado por ter falado tudo o que sentia, mas não agüentava mais._

_Preciso de você. E preciso agora! É urgente! Algo que não posso deixar que passe. Preciso de você. Quero você. Não importa como, mas eu te quero ao meu lado._

_Eu te amo Camus. Te amo e sempre te amarei._

_Com amor, do sempre seu_

_Milo._

Camus deixou um sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios, seus olhos estavam marejos e uma lagrima solitária escorreu por sua face. Tocou-a e fechou os olhos, segurou firme o bilhete e murmurou:

— Mon ange... Je't aime, mas não sei se posso lhe corresponder.

**(To be continued...)****

* * *

**

**N/A²:** _Minna! #leva pedrada# x.x Gomen... Eu travei, não conseguia mais terminar o capitulo! Gomen, gomen, gomen!_

_Well, o capitulo não ficou lá tão comprido, mas espero que tenha agradado n.n_

_Eu vou fazer de tudo para conseguir postar o próximo o mais rápido possível, mesmo com provas chegando u.u_

**Arigatou pelas reviews, **_e deixem uma baka feliz deixando ainda mais n.n_

_**Galaxian Kissus, ja ne n.n/**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:__Saint Seiya não me pertence! Mas algum dia ainda o terei! –risada maléfica –_

_**N/A¹:**__ Esqueci de dizer no cap anterior... Feliz páscoa (atrasadérrima xD)

* * *

_

**Legenda:** (_Meus leitores não seriam nada sem ela xD_)

— Eu Amo Saga – fala

"_Eu Amo Saga"_ –_ pensamento_

**- Na casa de Gêmeos –** **troca de lugar

* * *

**

**6ª Aposta – Passado**

Leu, releu e leu novamente. Já deitado na cama, não conseguia nem sequer fechar os olhos, ficava fitando todas aquelas juras de amor escritas em um pequeno pedaço de papel. _"O que está acontecendo? Porque isso tinha que acontecer, ignorei tanto tempo e por que agora tudo isso voltou? Argh! Perguntas e mais perguntas, das quais não sei as respostas."_ Suspirou pesadamente, depositando o pedaço de papel em cima do criado-mudo, não sabia o que fazer, não podia entregar-se a todos aqueles turbilhões de sentimentos que não cessavam um minuto sequer. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os novamente e fitou algum ponto interessante no teto, não havia como negar, amava-o, mas e se tudo isso não fosse apenas algo passageiro? Quem sabe no dia seguinte tudo não estaria resolvido, e nem mesmo o cavaleiro de escorpião lembraria disso. Que tudo isso não passava de uma ilusão criada pela sua própria mente. Sabia que nada disso era verdade e sabia mais do que ninguém de que teria que tomar alguma atitude. Mas no momento preferia acreditar naquela teoria, quem sabe assim, conseguiria dormir e pensar melhor no dia seguinte. E assim adormeceu.

Acordou de súbito. Sentando-se na cama, passou a mão pelo cabelo, desajeitando um pouco. Não acreditava, havia sonhado com o dia em que conheceu aquele escorpião orgulhoso. Deu um sorriso cínico, mas que logo desapareceu de sua face, tomando o lugar uma expressão séria. Maldito dia que fora conhecer Milo, foi ai que tudo mudou em sua vida.

_**Flashback On**_

_Um garoto de pele bronzeada, cabelos revoltos e olhos azuis como o céu, fitava intensamente um garoto de pele alva, cabelos bem penteados e olhos igualmente azuis, porém frios e uma expressão muito séria. Haviam acabado de se conhecer, ou melhor, Milo, havia trombado com Camus, enquanto corria para não chegar atrasado em seu treino. O grego, aparentemente com seus treze anos começou a falar:_

— _Ah desculpe-me! Sou Milo. Futuro cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião, e você..._

_O garoto esperou o outro falar._

— _Camus. Futuro cavaleiro de ouro de aquário._

_Falou frio, mas não intimidando Milo._

— _Prazer. Não quer dar umas voltas por aí mais tarde?_

_O grego falou com a maior animação._

— _Igualmente. Mas creio que não tenhamos tempo para nos divertir, ao menos, nas horas de treino._

_Foi então que a mente de Milo deu um 'estalo'_

"_O treino..." – pensa Milo -_

— _Aaah! Essa não! Esqueci completamente que estava atrasado para o treino!_

_Milo bate com a mão em sua testa._

— _Estava não. Está. E se demorar mais um pouco aposto que seu mestre não irá gostar nada disso._

_Camus o corrigiu._

"_Como ele é tão certinho... Mas é muito lindo" – pensa Milo, olhando rapidamente para o corpo de Camus -_

— _Bem, mas espero encontrar-lhe novamente, Camus. Se quiser me encontrar mais tarde, estarei lá naquele riacho. - Milo apontou para um lugar cheio de árvores. – Até mais Camyu!_

_O garoto saiu correndo, sem nem saber a resposta do francês._

"_Hunf... __Irresponsável..."_

_**Flashback Off**_

Sorriu. Tinha lembranças maravilhosas daquela época, mas talvez nunca às tenha aproveitado como devia. Deixou-se cair na cama novamente, colocando um de seus braços em baixo da cabeça e ficou fitando o teto.

— O que irei fazer agora?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Na área de treinamento, Shura, estava sentado, observando os novatos se matarem de tanto treinar. Segurava-se para não ir até eles toda a vez que um caia no chão por qualquer coisa.

"_Não fazem nada direito e ainda querem se tornar cavaleiros... Bando de pirralhos..."_

— Divertindo-se muito Shura?

O cavaleiro de capricórnio olha em direção a voz.

— E muito Milo. Nem sabe o quanto.

— Isso foi dito em ironia ou foi só impressão?

— Considere caro escorpião. Considere.

Milo sentou-se ao lado de Shura, olhando na direção daqueles garotos, mas seu olhar estava perdido, olhando qualquer ponto.

— Qual é a preocupação Milo?

— Hn? – o grego parece acordar do transe.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ah... Nada não. Só uma noite mal dormida.

— Aham, sei.

"_De fato, mal consegui dormir por causa daquelas flores e do bilhete que deixei para Camus"_

Milo suspirou, levantando-se e já se afastando, mas parou e olhou para capricórnio:

— Shura?

— O que?

— Se... – hesitou – Se caso vir o Camus, diga para ele ir até aquele riacho, ali entre aquelas árvores.

— Como queira.

O cavaleiro de escorpião saiu, deixando Shura com um sorriso de canto, como se já soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Milo dirigiu-se para um lugar cheio de árvores, que havia ali perto, um lugar calmo, fresco, onde na maioria das vezes não havia ninguém. Chegou perto de um riozinho, de águas límpidas, deitando-se perto de sua margem, sentindo a grama afundar-se com seu peso. Ficou ali. Fitando o nada, recordando-se de alguns anos atrás, mais especificamente, quando conheceu Camus.

_**Flashback On**_

_Milo estava deitado no chão, sentindo a brisa tocar-lhe o corpo e bagunçar seus cabelos. Havia terminado seu treino e ido direto para aquele lugar, sentia-se calmo, era um excelente lugar para relaxar. E assim o estava fazendo. De repente, sente um cosmo perto, ficou sentado e olhou para o lado, onde viu o garoto de algumas horas atrás._

— _Então resolveu aparecer. Jurava que não viria._

— _Pensei a mesma coisa._

_Milo ficou olhando para o garoto a sua frente e sorriu-lhe._

— _Sente-se aqui._

_Milo fez um sinal com a mão, batendo no chão. Camus olhou para o garoto, que ainda estava lhe sorrindo, aproximou-se e se sentou ao seu lado._

— _Então. Existe algum motivo especifico para querer me encontrar novamente?_

_Disse Camus, olhando nos olhos de Milo, o qual se perdeu momentaneamente._

— _Ah sabe, gostei de você. Mesmo com aquelas pouquíssimas palavras de horas atrás._

— _Hn... Jurava que estava pensando no quanto sou frio ou 'certinho'._

_Milo sorri de canto, meio sem graça._

— _Err... Na verdade, foi à primeira coisa que passou por minha cabeça._

— _Isso não era novidade. Imaginei._

— _Não é de muitas palavras não, Camus?_

— _Exatamente._

— _É complicado manter um diálogo assim... Hm... Que tal você me falar de onde veio, como era a sua vida, quem são seus amigos e o principal, há quanto tempo esta aqui e o que está achando daqui? Afinal, sempre vivi aqui e nunca havia lhe visto..._

— _Vim da França. Como era minha vida não vem ao caso. Não tenho amigos. E estou aqui não faz nem um mês. Não sei como conseguem viver por aqui, é quente demais._

_Camus falara tudo resumidamente, mas com toda a calma do mundo e sempre fitando intensamente o futuro cavaleiro a sua frente._

— _Caramba! Como consegue ser tão direto assim!?_

— _Simples. Não fico dando informações demais para alguém que: esbarrou em mim em plena tarde, quando ia para meu treino e ainda por cima, alguém que é irresponsável por esquecer do próprio treinamento._

_Milo olhou-o mortalmente e falou baixinho:_

— _Percebe-se o porquê de não ter amigos..._

_Camus olha friamente para o futuro cavaleiro ao seu lado_

— _Escutei isso. Mas pouco me importo._

— _Como pode ser tão frio?! Por acaso não tem sentimentos?_

— _Se tenho ou não, acho que não precisa saber._

_Milo ficara furioso com a resposta, ia responder, mas um vento forte bateu contra eles, fazendo o grego inalar um perfume maravilhoso, o qual percebeu que viera de Camus. Ficou olhando-o. Quando seus olhos cruzaram-se, sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e seu coração bater mais rápido, fazendo-o esquecer tudo o que pensou em dizer para o garoto que estava a sua frente. Deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios para, logo, falar:_

— _Já que não tem amigos, acabou de arranjar um!_

_Camus olhou-o perplexo. Como aquele ser podia dizer-se seu amigo se nem o conhecia!? Era um maluco!_

— _E o que faz pensar que quero você como meu amigo?_

— _Oras! E desde quando se escolhe amigos?!_

_Camus abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu. Aquele garoto irritante havia conseguido deixar-lo sem o que dizer. Olhou-o mortalmente ao perceber que não havia como discutir. Nunca havia ficado sem respostas e justamente agora, elas não queriam aparecer._

— _E então._

_Milo olhou para algum ponto perdido entre as árvores._

— _E então o que?_

_Camus fala com indiferença._

— _Argh! Esquece._

— _Não, fale._

_Camus passou a fita-lo._

— _Se não me quiser por perto, é só falar._

_Milo olhou-o. Seus olhares cruzaram-se. Passaram alguns segundos um olhando para o outro, até Camus resolveu falar._

— _Hunf... Vou ter um inconseqüente, irresponsável e maluco ao meu lado pelo jeito. Querendo ou não._

— _Então havia percebido que independente de sua resposta, eu iria ficar junto de você._

— _Previsível demais._

— _Oras! Eu!? Previsível?! Acho que o todo certinho aqui não me conhece..._

_Milo sorriu divertido, fazendo com que Camus não entendesse nada. O grego não esperou e pulou para cima de Camus. Onde os dois começaram uma briguinha. Rolando para tudo que era lado. Camus consegue empurrar Milo para o lado, levantando-se e ficando apoiado em uma árvore, estava ofegante._

— _O que achava que estava fazendo!?_

_Milo havia se levantado também, olhando para Camus. Este o olhou friamente, diretamente em seus olhos, logo se perdeu, novamente, naqueles olhos azuis fascinantes. Milo sorriu de canto e rapidamente prensou Camus contra a árvore, este ficou estático, nunca imaginara que Milo fosse fazer isso. O grego falou ao pé de seu ouvido:_

— _Mostrando que eu não sou nenhum pouco previsível._

_**Flashback Off**_

Suspirou, nunca dera bola para todas as sensações que sentia quando estava com Camus, mas agora, tudo havia mudado. Afinal, ele entendera o que sempre sentiu em relação a Camus. Sentiu um cosmo familiar aproximar-se, apenas virou a cabeça para o lado e o viu. Milo deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios. Então ele havia aceitado o convite de lhe encontrar naquele lugar. Isso poderia dizer alguma coisa? Se tiver ou não, era agora ou nunca que tudo iria ser revelado.

**(To ****be ****continued)

* * *

**

**N/A²:** _Nem demorei tanto para atualizar não é? n.n_

_Eu sofri para fazer esse capitulo. Tava difícil de terminar ele, mas ta ai, espero que gostem n.n_

_O último capítulo (eu acho), já está quase pronto. Vou trazer ele até o próximo final de semana. n.n Não sou tão má assim. (Só não me matem se eu não cumprir com esse trato n.n")_

_Vou fazer chantagem dessa vez, só posto o próximo capítulo (e último) se eu receber pelo menos **3 **__**reviews**__! Entenderam? __**3 **__**Reviews**_

_Galaxian Kissus, ja ne n.n/_


	7. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**PROBLEMÃO! LEIAM E NÃO ME MATEM, MATEM O CD E O MEU PC Ò.Ó**

**N/A:** Minna, me desculpem pela enorme demora em atualizar essa fic, mas antes de me tacarem pedras e afins, escutem-me: mandei o pc formatar, e como sempre, gravei tudo que tinha nele num CD. Porém, quando fui passar tudo de volta para o pc,_ não havia mais_ _absolutamente nada no cd_ (T-T). Em outras palavras: _Perdi tudo que tinha. **Incluindo** **o capitulo**_! E devo dizer, que o pior é que faltava apenas uma partezinha minuscula! (T-T) Gente, me desculpem mesmo (_acho que não é para terminar essa fic u.ú já é a segunda vez que acontece algo parecido com ela... Antes foi a perda do rascunho do capitulo 5, agora isso T-T_). Espero que entandam a situação. Mas **EU AINDA VOU TERMINAR ESSA FIC CUSTE O QUE CUSTAR** ò.ó

Não prometo que o capitulo saia logo, pois não sei como anda a minha mente para fazer alguma fic, mas tentarei trazê-lo o mais rapido possivel.

Obrigado pela compreensão n.n (assim espero) Alias, qualquer erro de português não notem não, é que fiz essa coisinha no bloco de notas XD

**Kissus, ja ne n.n/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Tio Kurumada.**

* * *

_**N/A¹:**__ (olhos brilhando) Esqueçam aquela nota, pois sem querer (XD) eu achei ele em outro CD! (ainda bem!)_ **

* * *

**

Legenda:

— Eu Amo Saga – fala 

"_Eu Amo Saga"_ –_ pensamento_

**- Na casa de Gêmeos –**

* * *

7ª Aposta – Isso nunca acaba...

Milo continuou a fitar aquele homem, que agora estava alguns passos a sua distancia. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Shura lhe deu o recado então?

— Shura? Não me encontrei com ele.

"_Droga! Não era para ele estar aqui!" – Camus –_

— Então fazes o que por aqui?

— É um ótimo lugar para relaxar.

— É...

"_Não sabia que ele ainda lembrava desse lugar..." – Milo –_

Ficaram em silêncio. Camus havia deitado-se um pouco afastado de Milo, este sempre o seguia com o olhar, não perdendo um movimento se quer.

Camus olhou para cima, fechando os olhos e deixando ser consumido por milhares de pensamentos, esquecendo-se de onde estava e com quem estava.

"_O que irei fazer? Não era para ter me encontrado com ele. Não agora. Ele irá querer uma resposta. Sim, irá querer. Mas o que irei falar? Nem mesmo eu sei o que quero. Ou será que sei? Sei que ele está me olhando, não tirou os olhos de mim desde quando me viu. Droga Milo! Por que me tortura tanto? Não. Eu é que estou me torturando, tentando fugir do impossível de ser evitado."_

Abriu subitamente os olhos. Deparando-se com Milo, que estava bem a sua frente, olhando-o, mas com um brilho incomum. Estava olhando-o com carinho, paixão, ansiedade. Sim, ele queria uma resposta. Abaixou-se, ficando sentado sobre Camus, com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo, o cavaleiro de aquário nada fez, apenas fitou-o intrigado com a situação. O escorpião aproximou sua face da de Camus fazendo-o, por reflexo, segurar Milo pelos braços, mas este não se afastou, ficou parado.

— Camus eu...

— Se irá dizer que me ama, não fale. Se quiser uma resposta, peça. Se quiser qualquer outra coisa, faça.

Milo olhou-o sem entender o que ele queria dizer. Camus se repreendeu por o que havia falado. Não havia pensado, havia agido como Milo, por impulso. Vendo a confusão do cavaleiro a sua frente, ele simplesmente tocou sua face, contornando cada traço dela, Milo fechou os olhos, dando um longo suspiro.

— Por que isso Camus?

Abriu seus olhos, para fitar os olhos de seu amado, que por algum motivo, lhe fitavam diferente, pareciam estar transmitindo amor. Sentiu um arrepio ao escutá-lo falar tão calmamente.

— Por que evitar o inevitável?

— Do que está falando?

"_Porque ele tem que fazer tanto drama!? E fazer tantos enigmas?!" –_ Milo,dessa vez, havia ficado mais confuso ainda. Por que Camus tinha que complicar? Odiava-se quando não entendia aquele francês. Porém toda essa confusão esvaiu-se tão rapidamente quanto viera, quando sentiu ser puxado por Camus, este estava lhe abraçando ternamente, afagando-lhe os cabelos.Milo levantou sua face para encarar Camus.

— Quantas vezes que, Milo de escorpião, fica tão abalado. Chegando a escrever tudo o que sente?

Milo deu um sorriso. Então havia dado certo.

— Pensei que não iria querer mais nada depois daquilo.

Camus suspirou. Realmente, havia cogitado sobre essa opção, mas resolveu não comentar.

— Perdoe-me por o que lhe disse aquele dia. Eu apenas não sabia exatamente o que lhe dizer.

Milo sorriu radiante com o pedido de desculpas. Então havia realmente conseguido tocar o coração de Camus.

— Tudo bem. Entendo. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco precipitado.

Camus olhou-o com um sorriso divertido.

— Um pouco precipitado?! – falou com certa ironia – Eu diria que foste muito impulsivo.

Milo fechou a cara, como Camus conseguia deixa-lo tão bravo com aquele jeito de sempre saber mais do que ele? De repente Camus começa a rir. Ria do jeito que o escorpião havia ficado. Era tão bom escuta-lo rindo, e o melhor, era apenas ele, Milo de escorpião, que conseguia arrancar uma risada, um sorriso ou qualquer outra expressão de Camus. Não demorou nem sequer um segundo para que Milo risse junto, deitando-se completamente em cima do aquariano, um sentia o corpo do outro, o perfume que inalavam era inebriante, perderam a noção do tempo assim que suas respirações bateram uma na pele do outro. Milo olhou-o nos olhos, aproximando suas bocas, até que não houvesse mais resquício de espaço entre ambas. Um leve toque, o que fez Camus arrepiar-se e inconscientemente abrir a boca, dando passagem para que a língua de Milo explorasse sua boca. Um beijo calmo no começo, mas que logo, tornou-se voraz, necessitado, ansiado por ambos a tempo. Suas línguas enroscavam-se, pedindo espaço para vasculhar tudo que podiam. Separaram-se ofegantes, um fitando o outro e um pequeno sorriso tomou conta da face do aquariano.

— Então o escorpião conseguiu pela primeira vez vencer.

— É o que parece não?

Milo sorri, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios de Camus e recosta-se ao peito do aquariano, que envolve Milo num abraço.

— Mas já que tocou no assunto Camyu... Que tal mais uma aposta?

Camus revira os olhos.

— E qual seria dessa vez?

— Simples. Eu aposto que aquele espanhol foi sorrateiramente até a casa do Dite ontem.

— Impossível. Milo, não adianta. Isso não vai dar certo. Se está pensando em vencer, não irá. Sabes muito bem que Shura nunca iria admitir.

O escorpião levanta-se subitamente, sentando-se ao lado de Camus e encarando-o com uma confiança incomum.

— Ahá! Está ai o seu erro. Pois eu não estou pensando, já venci.

— Como é que é?

— Um passarinho me contou e viu. Oh se viu.

Milo piscou.

— Foi só minha impressão ou alguém andou espionando?

Camus arqueia uma sobrancelha.

— Nãããão! Aquele dia que sai com o Dite e com a Saori, quando chegamos pedi uma ajudinha para ele de como te fazer me desculpar e ficar comigo. Então, naquela noite, quando estava passando pela casa de capricórnio vi alguém subindo rapidamente as escadas, mas sorrateiramente e adivinha só quem era: o Shura! Sim aquele mesmo espanhol que quase derrubou a sua casa outro dia.

Camus incrédulo olha Milo com reprovação. Então, se Afrodite havia ajudado-o a fazer um plano, quem garantia que aquelas palavras não foram inventadas pelo pisciano?

— E como eu ganhei, agora quero meu premio!

Milo se aproximou mais de Camus, porém foi impedido, o escorpião gelou com o olhar que o outro lhe lançava.

— Como posso me certificar de que aquelas palavras eram suas realmente?

— Eu acho que não devia ter aberto a minha boca. Mas já que falei... – Milo da de ombros, e prossegue: — Eu queria só saber o que fazer. Nada de mais. Nem mesmo o Dite acreditou no que escrevi quando viu. Pode pedir para ele, tudo fui eu, tenho ainda uma pilha de bolinhas de papéis jogadas pelos quatro cantos do meu quarto, se não acreditar pode ir lá ver.

Milo apreensivo com o silêncio do outro, ia falar novamente, porém foi calado antes mesmo, por Camus, que lhe puxou, juntando suas bocas e invadindo com sua língua a boca do escorpião. Milo demorou certo tempo para entender o que havia acontecido, mas não demorou em corresponder apaixonadamente o beijo. Separaram-se.

— Isso quer dizer que acredita em mim? – questiona o escorpião –

— Hn... Pode ser... Mon ange.

Milo abraça o aquariano possessivamente, aproximando-se do ouvido de Camus, para sussurrar:

— É somente meu Camyu. E nem tente fugir.

Camus arrepia-se com ao sentir o hálito quente do outro batendo contra sua pele e a voz rouca invadindo sua audição.

— E como vou fugir se fui pego pelo veneno do escorpião?

Milo deposita um leve beijo em seu pescoço, para começar uma trilha destes até alcançar, novamente, a boca do aquariano.

— Finalmente juntos... – Milo lhe dá mais um leve beijo em seus lábios, fitando os olhos azuis de Camus –.

— Sim, em fim juntos.

Milo com um sorriso, fitou mais intensamente Camus e perguntou:

— Que tal mais uma aposta?

Em resposta recebeu um olhar mortal do aquariano.

— Okay, okay... Já entendi. – Milo suspirou. –

— Irritar-me é um hobby seu não, Milo? Acho que é por isso e por outras coisas que lhe amo.

— Também te amo, MEU Camyu. E nunca duvide disso.

— Digo o mesmo Milo. Digo o mesmo.

E esquecendo totalmente seus deveres ficaram ali. Aproveitando o momento e a companhia um do outro.

* * *

_**N/A²: **__Mais uma fic terminada! Espero que tenham gostado n.n Eu realmente não sabia mais como terminar. Sinceramente não ficou como eu queria esse último capitulo, mas de qualquer forma eu amei escrever a fic e receber as reviews, sem elas a fic nunca teria sido finalizada._

_Arigatou a todos que leram! E desculpem-me por certos imprevistos (lê-se: demoras para atualizar)_

_Se não for pedir muito, mesmo que a fic esteja finalizada, deixem reviews, eu não mato ninguém por deixar umazinha ó.ó_

_**Galaxian Kissus, ja ne n.n/**_

_Finalizada dia 17/06/07 - __Às 15:14 ao som de Godsmack._


End file.
